


it's always been me and you against dream

by pecankiwi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NO beta we die like dream exploding logstedshire, Panic Attacks, bedrock bros baby!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecankiwi/pseuds/pecankiwi
Summary: Tommy hears the muffled sound of two voices in the basement, one comfortingly familiar and one that makes him want to fall off the face of the earth. His legs shake and give in to the cool stone floor. They’re both in Tommy’s room, and a million thoughts cross his mind that he didn’t think he’d have to acknowledge while the wound was still so fresh.Thoughts like, Oh. Dream’s here. Dream’s here, and he’s going to kill me.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 828





	it's always been me and you against dream

Tommy groans dramatically in the cold tundra air before raising his diamond axe, swinging at what feels like the hundredth spruce tree he’s chopped down today. Techno sent him out at daybreak to go resource gathering, and both of them know that Tommy has the impatience and the determination to do anything for a future with his discs, a few trees be damned. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t complain about it, though.

Maybe it’s the familiar loneliness, but a habit Tommy hasn’t really been able to shake off since his leave from Logstedshire is talking to random mobs in the area around him. Sure, he looks a little out there for talking to the odd stray that trains its pale white eyes on him mid-chop of a tree— _"OI DICKHEAD!! WHAT'S THE WORST WORD YOU KNOW?!"_ —but the adrenaline of bobbing and weaving its deadly arrows while speaking to it about women (and the occasional mention of Vikkstar) was nostalgic in a way. Back when he would have friends who would actually go along with his antics.

Delivering the killing blow to the stray, the big man himself decided to head on back to his and Techno’s joint house, hauling his axe so it rested on his shoulder. Tommy’s joints ached as he trudged on home, but he had no choice but to quicken his pace as nightfall was approaching. Despite the heavy work Technoblade had him going at daily, he hasn’t felt so alive in weeks. Every now and then, Techno will give him a stare that has him shoving down the urge to start digging a hole for his armor and tools, and some nights he’ll be staring up at his yellow ceiling for hours, thinking about what Tubbo could be up to recently. But Tommy’s fine, really. He’s bounced back from what’s felt like rock bottom more than once, and he’ll do it again. Patience just hasn’t ever been his virtue.

Normally, Tommy would unceremoniously kick the spruce door to the side and scream something so obnoxiously _Tommy_ like, _“BIG T! I’M BACK WITH YO SHIT!”_ — but something in the air made him hold his tongue as he swiftly and silently opened the spruce door to the house. Tommy quiets his footsteps, climbing down the ladder to search for his brother around the house and immediately freezing. He hears the muffled sound of two voices in the basement, one comfortingly familiar and one that makes him want to fall off the face of the earth. His legs shake and give in to the cool stone floor. They’re both in Tommy’s room, and a million thoughts cross his mind that he didn’t think he’d have to acknowledge while the wound was still so fresh.

Thoughts like, _Oh. Dream’s here. Dream’s here, and he’s going to kill me. We’re friends and I messed up by leaving him. Dream’s going to kill me and I need to start digging he’ll forgive me if i blow up all my things i’m sorry i’m sorryim-_

Tommy can only look on with wild eyes as the stone block covering his den above breaks. He watches as Technoblade climbs up the ladder, oblivious to Tommy until the brothers’ eyes meet and Techno’s mouth hangs open a little in surprise. Techno slowly and deliberately approaches Tommy, and Tommy’s eyes squeeze shut in terror as he waits for the unknown, his bravado around Techoblade forgotten as he curls into himself.

“Hey, Tommy...you-you alright there?” Techno hesitantly rests his hands on Tommy’s trembling frame, unsure what to do.

Tommy doesn’t, can’t respond, staring at his snowboots and the solid stone below. He doesn’t want Dream to hear him. His brother can acknowledge Tommy’s presence all he wants, but the moment Tommy breathes, speaks, moves, it’s over. Dream will know he’s here, and the only glimpse of hope he’s had in the past month for his future will be snatched away from him before he’s gotten a fighting chance.

Before he can spiral any more, a heavy cape is placed around his shoulders, white wool fluffing around his neck. He looks up slowly as he meets Techno’s eyes. “I’ll be back, alright?” Techno’s gruff voice says quietly. Tommy can only manage a short nod as Technoblade nods back and climbs back down the ladder.

Louder talking than before, and the opening and closing of multiple doors. Then, silence.

“Hey, Tommy? Dream’s gone. D’you wanna meet me down here or are you good staying where ya are?” Techno calls out softly from downstairs.

“Stay here.” Tommy managed to croak out, a little less shaky with the knowledge his frien— _Dream_ was gone.

Wordlessly, Technoblade climbs back up the ladder and settles next to Tommy, his braid of pink hair pooling on the cold ground. The two brothers sit in silence for what feels like an eternity for Tommy as he desperately attempts to slow his breathing. The heavyweight of Techno’s cape comes off of Tommy’s back, and before Tommy can protest, Techno pulls Tommy into his side, the heavy cape now worn by Techno shielding him.

Some more time passes.

“D’you wanna talk about it?” Technoblade voice rumbles softly, as to not startle his brother, now resting his head on his chest.

“I-” Tommy starts, and Techno lets him think. “I don’t know why I acted like that. Dream’s my best friend. He probably heard me freaking out, Tech. He’s here to kill me. He’s my friend. I don’t know why I got so nervous.” Tommy stammered, starting to bite his fingernails. “I should go. I can’t have your home be blown up too.” Tommy tried to sit up out of Techno’s gentle hold, but the latter's reflexes were faster as he guided his little brother back into his embrace.

Technoblade isn’t an _emotions_ kinda guy. He’s good at the easy rhythm that comes with combat experience, sparring sessions with Phil engrained in the back of his mind forever. The voices in his head demand violence, the spilling of blood, chaos. It's easier to give in than resist.

But he's trying to be reformed now. To look at situations with a softer gaze. And more importantly, he’d do anything to get that terrified expression off of Tommy’s face.

Techno shifts a little. “Look, Tommy. I don’t know exactly what went down with you and Dream during Logstedshire, but we’re allies. If Dream were to try anything, I have your back. If the house gets blown up, we’ll rebuild it. I want you here, Tommy. We may have wronged each other in the past, but we’re family.” Techno petted Tommy’s hair with all the gentleness his awkward self could possibly muster as the blonde shook, and continued. “From what I know, he believes you’re dead. Everyone over at L’manburg does, but it doesn’t matter either way. It’s us against Dream, Tommy. I won’t let him get to you.”

Technoblade could feel Tommy take in a deep, shuddering breath against his chest. A boy faced with more devastation and hurt than he ever deserved to endure, curls into his brother's embrace.

Ever since he stumbled across Technoblade's house in its blazing tundra, Tommy didn't know how to really make amends with his brother. He'd be his real, albeit obnoxious self - mess up Techno's chests, steal a stack of golden apples, and fear the moment Techno snaps and tells him to throw all his things in a pit. But maybe all this time Techoblade hasn't been all violence, not all withers exploding his home, not just a fist rushing to meet his face in the pit. Techno holds him through the worst of it, and Tommy lets himself be held. He misses his family.

Time passes. Tommy subconsciously slows his breathing to match Technoblade's, and in a burst of false confidence, sits himself up and turns to really look at his brother.

Technoblade looks, well, soft. It catches Tommy wildly off guard to see the typically closed-off, snarky guy look at him with that much sympathy. That much love. He can't remember the last time Techno's looked at him like that, even when he was a little kid.

Tommy fidgets with his sleeve. "Thanks." He croaks out. Despite feeling dead tired, a warm feeling curls in his gut and fuck it, maybe he's feeling a little soft too. He throws himself back into his brother’s arms.

Techno lets out a little "oomph" as he embraces his brother fully. Technoblade's heart twists in his gut as he starts rocking Tommy gently in his arms. How long has his own brother had to deal with this alone? How bad did Dream break him? Techno willed his questions away, and did what he could for his little brother in the moment, slowly rubbing Tommy’s back as he let out little sniffles and hiccups into Technoblade’s shoulder.

The two brothers pulled away after some time, Tommy furiously scrubbing his eyes on his sleeve for a second just to yank his hand away and yawn. “Alright, enough of the sob-fest.” Tommy groaned, resting his hand on his forehead. Techno lightly scoffed and ruffled Tommy’s hair, and as the two bickered about nonsense, they tentatively believed that things were gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfic in a MINUTE but i have come out of my little hiatus hole for the techno and tommy sibling dynamic we all know and love!! let me know if you liked it :] comments are HIGHLY encouraged!!
> 
>   
> ALSO. i owe it all to the qar's writer's discord for this fic. i have talked in that discord like one time but reading everyone's amazing writing really inspired me to start writing fanfic again!!! so thank u :]
> 
> edit 2/5/21: made some changes to the ending ish!! still the hurt/comfort we all know and love. i miss them :(


End file.
